Ginny's in Love
by Lightning.fang
Summary: Ginny is in love... but not with Harry anymore. Rated for language. ten point to your house if you know with whom before the middle of the first chapter. Not Completed
1. Homework

****

Summary: Ginny falls in love at Hogwarts. But not with Harry.

****

Disclaimer: You are all very lucky that those characters are not mine, 'cause the books wouldn't be that good, and probably even still in my head. JKR is wonderful and all of those character and places and inventions are hers!

****

Rating: Err… well this chapter is… let say PG for language ok? It might, and I said *might* grow higher during the story.

****

Relationship: Ginny with… I'm not going to tell you now, am I? It would be a disgraceful act at your intelligence! I promise you no enormous surprise though. She doesn't fall in love with any teachers.

****

Warning: I don't know if it's a warning, but I'm speaking French and to correct that story, I'm using the English (U.K.) corrector on my PC and a dictionary that is mostly American… So if you see some expression or word that shouldn't be use in U.K. please, do feel free to tell me.

****

A/N: hum… well, Enjoy and Review please é_è I'll try to work on that story often so I'll be able to update, but seeing how I do with my other two story I'm working with… don't be impatient ok? I promise I'll at least do something that is worthy before you get bored of waiting. Ok? Good! Now with the story: 

***

**__**

The Homework

She was in love. Or at least she thought so. Does loving somebody who don't even know you exist is being in love? Ginny was certain that it did. It had to, 'cause that was what she was feeling right now, while trying not to look at him. Oh it got nothing to do with was she felt with Harry! This was strange and, she knew, a bit wrong too. If one of her brother, or Hermione or Harry came to learn about what she's feeling, they will never talk to her ever again. Not to say the boy she's in love with! HE will probably hex her into next week if he ever learns! He almost already did without even knowing her feeling. _How did I even manage to fall in love with such a dumbass?_ She did love him. It was a feeling she couldn't stop herself to feel but it was no reason to be blind. He WAS a dumbass and probably always will. Last time she was too near of him, he insulted her _well at least he spoke to me_ and Ron, who was coming at her defence, was hit by an hex and pass the rest of the day at the hospital wing. 

She sighed and took her things before stepping toward her next class. Breakfast, dinner and suppertime were almost the only places she could watch him. Really she didn't know when that crush begun. And why! She never really spoke to him –except to insult him- and was not really around him all the time. But that way he has to fly on his broom, that face he got when he's insulted but don't want to show it, the way he walks in the corridors those rare time he's alone, those cold eyes he wore… _sigh_. 

She headed to Herbology.

***

He rushed into the library, earning a deadly glare from Mrs. Pince, to which he responded by a scoff, but calmed down a bit anyway. He really needed to work on is transfiguration essay if he wanted to pass this term, since his fourth year he got some problem with this subject and now they had to work with human transfiguration. Just the thought of that sent shivers down his spine. He took a table without looking around and began to work. After ten minutes, he already needed the book his professor had suggested him. It was really embarrassing, considering it was a fifth year transfiguration book and he was in his sixth year but he took the title anyway. Looking at is scrap of parchment to see which book it was he got up and began to look, in vain, for his book. _Somebody must have taken it_ he thought. The book was not only speaking of human transfigurations; in fact, it was the only thing the book was speaking that was for sixth years students'. With a sigh he got back to his table, trying to work without it. _If it wasn't for Potter and this… this… this poor excuse of a man that calls himself an auror I wouldn't have any problem with this subject!_ He stopped writing, unable to focus on transfiguration with the though of that day still fresh in his mind and look around. _Great!_ Just what he needed! One of the redheads sitting the table next to him with... _oh shit… please told me I'm hallucinating._ SHE got the book HE needed. He looked back to his work, after all, he didn't need that book… well, ok, he only got half a roll on three and he already didn't have any idea to write more but… _That is no excuse, I am not going to ask HER for that book. Even if she didn't go and tell I needed it, it would be an insult on myself to speak to one of those silly-_ He was cut in his though by a glare from her. He didn't even notice he was looking at her all the way, let alone her looking up from her book to look at him. He didn't see the surprise in her eyes when she saw him looking blindly at her and turning that look into a glare that clearly says, "what do you want with me?" He scoffed again and hurried his eyes on is work, trying to look superior without completely succeeding to hide that look he doesn't know she loves that much on him.

Finally, after considering is choice, he got up and went to stand next to her. He just stayed there without moving and looking down at her util she looked up. Which she did, after letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Yes? What do you want?"

She sounded annoyed… but then again, the four last times he saw her, he did or said something that everyone would consider quite arrogant, so she might have the right to be. He saw that she had put the book down on the table while he was looking at his parchment. _Great, she doesn't need it then!_

"I need that book, could you give it to me?"

His voice was cold and bitter. He had absolutely no reason to act nice around a girl that was coming from a family that reproduces like bunnies, except that Mrs. Pince was looking at him carefully. If he wanted to finish his essay here, he'd have to behave around her so he won't be expelled out of here. Slytherin's common room was a nice place to work, but with Crabbe and Goyle always near, goofing around and asking stupid questions about their homework, it was hard to concentrate. Not to mention that he didn't want to admit that human transfiguration was a problem to him. He would be able to do that stupid assignment on "How to Transform Human into Rodent and Little Mammal" without the help of anybody but books.

She seemed to hesitate because she didn't move at all and stayed there looking in his eyes. He lost patience. Expressing his anger on his feature, he let go an annoyed "well?" that made Mrs. Pince frown. Ginny shook herself visibly and extended a hand to reach the book, muttering something about relaxing. _Relaxing? Uh! How does she think I can do that when I'm risking my reputation by asking her a fifth year transfiguration book, when everyone knows what happened to me? If I catch a shadow of a grin on her face, I'll show her that… and then I'll be expelled! Sigh._ Fortunately for him, she did nothing of the sort. He took the book from her hands and return to sit at his place vaguely hearing her saying that he must return the book before the 25th. 

"Mmmh", he answered and he continued is work. They were the 5th and his essay was due for the 15th. He got plenty of time.

To be continued…


	2. Girl Talk

****

Disclaimer: You are all very lucky that those characters are not mine, 'cause the books wouldn't be that good, and probably even still in my head. J.K.R. is wonderful and all of those character and places and inventions are hers!

****

Rating: Err… well this chapter is… let say PG for language ok? It might, and I said *might* grow higher during the story.

****

Relationship: Ginny with… I'm not going to tell you now, am I? It would be a disgraceful act at your intelligence! I promise you no enormous surprise though. She doesn't fall in love with any teachers.

****

A/N: The book Hermione's reading has nothing to do with religions. It's "The Thanatonautes" from Bernard Werber, which is absolutely wonderful. He is my favourite French author and his books are traduced in English. Now on with the story:

***

**__**

Girl Talk 

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffondor's common room, reading an interesting fiction book about travelling in the empire of the dead. The book was interesting. Really. But she couldn't concentrate on it. The common room was filled with excited people, waiting the next weekend to go to Hogsmeade. The most silent were playing Explosive Snap and the excitation had affected even the younger ones. 

She closed her book; she could always read how is the third heaven in the evening, when a really agitated Ginny literally crash in the sofa beside her. She was chewing her lower lips and looking all around, nervous. After a good five minutes at watching her without being noticed, Hermione decided to speak to her._ After all, she might have some trouble about something that only a girl can answer._ The majority of Ginny's friend were boys. Not that it was really by choice, but their wasn't a lot of girls in her year and the few that were were too tomboy for girl talk. Turning herself so she was facing Ginny she asked,

"Ginny, are you ok?"

With a jump, Ginny turned to her, looking a bit lost.

"What?"

"I said: are you ok? You look nervous and jumpy."

"Oh… Err… it's nothing, really"

"Are you sure? You know I won't speak about any confidence you give me right? You can talk"

Ginny looked around the common room, then she looked Hermione with pleading eyes.

"Come with me."

Hermione trained Ginny outside of the common room and took several secret passages. 

"Hermione, where are you going? It's curfew!"  
"Ginny, you're more important than some school rules."

Ginny was stunned a bit by that statement, but followed Hermione anyway. Hermione did notice the look on her face and smiled to herself. She did respect rules and the lot, but it was true that Ginny was more important than those rules and she would never have talked to her inside of the Gryffondor tower. Ok, maybe if she had took her to her dormitory she would have, but Lavender and Parvati were there.

Once they arrived in a silent area of the castle, they stopped and Hermione turned to face Ginny.

"So, what make you all jumpy like that?"

Ginny looked at Hermione for a long time, chewing her lower lip as if having a little war in his head… to tell or not to tell… Finally, she told.

***

"I… I loan a book at the library and…" She looked down at her feet. _I hope she'll forgive me_, "and…"

She didn't have the time to finish her sentence, as soon as she pronounced his name, Hermione became mad.

"What did he do to you? Why didn't you come see me sooner? I mean, I could have him serve detention or somethi…" 

NO! Ginny looked desperately at Hermione lifting her hands to make her hush

"That's not it at all! He didn't do anything! Well, he asked me the book, but that's all!" 

She said hastily, fearing that Hermione would cut her again. When she saw that she would be willing to listen all of her story, she continued more slowly, 

"He just asked me the book he needed and I gave him. It was a book on transfiguration that I took –stop giggling- to read, I didn't really needed it so it was ok… and…" 

She stopped talking and started chewing her lower lips again, not meeting Hermione's frowning glare.

"He didn't give it back and now Mrs. Pince is after you?"

"Uh? No! Not at all, the book is for tomorrow" 

She was so surprise by that comment that she forgot not looking at the other Gryffondor.

"Ginny if you want some help, you'll have to speak, I'm no mind reader."

"IforgottoretrievetheparchmentfullofdrawingofhimthatIputinoneofthepagesofthebook…"

"… Ok… here's what I understood: forgot, drawing, pages, book. And I can't think of anything that makes sense with those. Repeat slower please ok?"

"_Sigh._ Do you promise me not to laugh nor say anything about that to any of my brother or Harry? Or anyone else for that matter?"

"Promise!"

"I… I place some drawing I made of him in that book, and I forgot to retrieve them before handing it to him…"

Now Ginny was as red as the Gryffondor banner and was fascinated by the floor. She didn't look up at Hermione when that last one spoke.

"You draw HIM?"

"Yes"

"Well… I… Why?"

Ginny look up this time, but only to give Hermione a blank look. Hermione, though bright usually, just lift an eyebrow in a questioningly manner. Ginny sighed and took all her courage for finally saying to someone her feeling for that boy. _I just hope she will not start yelling it to the whole school! Hermione is correct, but she absolutely HATES him._

"Because… _sigh_… Because I love him 'Mione"

__

There, I said it! Well, at least she's not yelling… but I'd like her to do something else then imitating a fish outside the water.

"Hermione? Say something! Butdon'tyellplease! I know you hate him, and you probably have good reason too… and I know that I should have good reason to hate him too myself but… I just… I can't resist those feelings…"

"I… I'm sorry Gin, I... it's just so… wow… sorry, but I never thought anyone but those Slytherins would like THAT. Don't make that face Gin, I'm sorry, but I can't think of him in another manner… Do you know if he saw them?"

"No… I put them in the last pages… it was a section about human transfiguration, so I'm sure he… what?"

Hermione was looking at her with big eyes and her right hand half way to her mouth that was wide open.

"Hum... Gin, if he took that book for what I think he did –which is the essay Pr. McGonagall gave us- He saw them… the essay was on human transfiguration into rodents and small mammals. What were the drawing about?"

"Is it really important? Now he saw them! He'll laugh at me and he… he…"  
"He'll do nothing more than the usual, Gin."  
"Yes, but now he KNOWS."

"What were they about? Maybe he'll just think you where practising and nothing more."

"Nuh-uh" Ginny answered shacking her head to point the negative "I made some drawings of him during Quidditch, but the majority of them are just him. His face, his hands, him walking in the corridors, his eyes… him and me re… err"

"Him and you…?"

"Nothing much, really… reading in a sofa… I draw him stroking my hair…"

Ginny stopped, chewed her lower lip so hard it hurt. She was a really good artist, they was absolutely no doubt about who was on the drawings she made. She looked at Hermione with pleading eyes. _Maybe he just didn't saw them_. She wished against hope.

To be continued… 


	3. Thoughts

****

Disclaimer: Not mine! J.K.R.'s

****

A/N: I know it's short, but more will come soon

***

**__**

Thoughts

He was sitting on his bed behind his green velvet curtains pulled closed, he looked at a big piece of parchment. It was Friday night and all of the others in the dorms were asleep so they didn't saw the little light he had conjured to light the drawings on the parchment. He never was a sentimental one, he never really had the chance to become one with a family like his, but he couldn't removed his eyes of the parchment. This one was him on his broom, that one him walking, here he was sit, head in his hand, scribbling something and there… he didn't know what to think of this one. He and the redhead sitting casually on a sofa. He was reading book and she had her head on his lap, her leg bend on the sofa… and he was stroking her hair.

The picture was really good, she had some talent, but he never thought of him in that sort of position with ANY girl. Forget about one of those stupid lions! So why couldn't he remove his eyes from there? It was unseating ; that was the first time he didn't know how to react to something. He always hated them, and his father before him, and his father before him. _That's stupid. And they're not that good. Stop fretting and sleep!_ He pushed the drawings under his pillowcase and closed his eyes, waiting for the sleep to come. Each night he looked at the drawings, each night he said to himself that they were stupid and not really good and that he should just toss them in the fire. But each time he just put them under his pillowcase and looked at them again the night after when everybody was asleep in the dormitory. _I'll give them to her tomorrow…_ and with this thought, he fell asleep.


	4. Hogsmead

****

Disclaimer: yeah, right, they are mine but I prefer writing fanfiction instead of books! You've got some imagination! Of course they aren't mine! I make no money out of this.

****

AN: Ok, this one is a little longer than the others. I'm really trying to make them longer but I'm not use to write fanfiction and it's tough. But I promise I'm trying hard. As for the next chapter… I'd like to say soon, but I'm suffering of a huge case of writer's block right now (in fact, I was going to put this one and the next one together at the same time but I realise that you might what it by now.) because I want to keep to true characters in this (I do hope that I was able to do it until now) and it's a big job to keep Him the same. Now on with the chapter.

***

**__**

Hogsmead 

It was Saturday and all of Hogwarts third years and older had the week-end at Hogsmead to let out all the energy that they had accumulated trough the week. Ginny was still nervous about the book, but He didn't come to see her about it nor had he teased Ron more than the usual, so she figured out that he didn't found them. She passed the day chatting with her friends and two Ravenclaws, while going from shop to shop. Around one o'clock, they made their way out of the pub "The Three Broomstick" and they headed to the Shrieking Shack in order to digest their Bar-B-Q Chop. After five minutes of walking slowly around the Shack, a young Hufflepuff that looked terrified came toward them.

"Is one of you Ginny Weasley?" he ask, but looking directly at Ginny's head.

"Yes… what is it?" 

"Can you come with me please? Somebody wants to see you. Alone" He added, looking at the others that were beginning to walk toward them.

They looked suspicious; why would someone want to see her alone? It was a bit dangerous. Ginny thought a bit. He-who-shall-not-be-named couldn't be here, in the middle of Hogsmead. A Death Eater could, but this two last months, they were calm. Calm enough that Dumbledore permitted them to come today. It mustn't be dangerous. She was a Gryffondor after all! Why be afraid of speaking to someone?

"Ok, show me where." Then she turned to her friends "I'll come back here right after, wait for me ok?"

"Okay" 

She followed the Hufflepuff to a narrow street far from the centre of the village –where the three broomstick, Zonko, the Post and Honeyducks were… where all the students were. They turned left on a little, calm street and the Hufflepuff pointed some silhouette at the end of the alley. She thanked him and he started to walk the way they came. 

As she approached the silhouette, she saw that it was wearing Hogwarts' robes… and Slytherins colour. _Oh great, right into a trap!_ She thought just before the silhouette step into the light. _Him_. Her heart skipped a beat as she took a step back, gasping in surprise.

"What did you ask to see me?" She asked him, managing to keep her voice even.

"Well it should be obvious" he said, curving his head a little to the left and watching her with an haughty air on his face and piercing eyes. He drew a piece of parchment from his cloak, saying "recognise this?"

"should I?"

In fact, she did. She recognised that piece of parchment all to well. It was the one where her drawing were on.

"I know I should have destroyed it long ago, when I first found it, but I thought it would be funnier to destroy it before you." He put his wand against the parchment, grinning a little.

"Go ahead" she shrugged "Why would I care? It's just some scrap, I was trying a still, but knowing the subject, I wonder what made me think that it would have been something else than disgusting" _don't light your wand, don't light your wand, don't light your wand, pleeeeease._

She didn't thought what she said, hoping he wouldn't do it… anyway he would have, so playing her last card wasn't that bad of an idea. She saw his smile shiver a it, but he recovered fast and close his eyes a bit more in a meaning way.

"I thought that since it was a miracle that a Weasley was able to do something right for a change –if we consider _this_ right of course- they would tend to keep that as precious…"he said, spitting her family name "but I saw I thought wrong" and with those word, he ripped the parchment. 

She tried to keep a straight face through all that. She barely succeeded.

"What is it Weasley?" he spited "your parents kept all of this little talent they had for the last of their kid and you're not even proud of that bit? At least you have something… compared to your brothers."

He snickered and bypassed her to go back to the centre of the village. She was red and shook from anger _Stupid git…_ she walked toward the now ripped scrap of parchment and with her wand, she sticked the four pieces together. Nothing let see that the parchment was ripped but she still seem to see the line where she had glue them magically together._ At least he only ripped them, he could have done worst and go with his first idea of burning it. Now THAT would have been really mean. Not that he isn't…_ Again, she wondered why, of all people, she fell in love with him. There were so much beautiful guys at Hogwarts and she was quite pretty, their was no reason she couldn't go out with one of them! Even some of the seventh years had asked her to go out with them. _Ok, only one… but still._ With a sigh, she dismissed her thoughts and folded the parchment in her cloak, rejoining her friends near the Shack. 

***

__

Why didn't I burn it? It was, after all, his first idea. He had wanted to burn that stupid crap of parchment and made her cry! But now that he had ripped it, she could repair it easily. He had flinch. She didn't seem to notice –or so he hoped- but he had flinch when she told him that she didn't care about it. _"Why would I care? It's just some scrap, I was trying a still, but knowing the subject, I wonder what made me think that it would have been something else than disgusting"_. He didn't care about the last part of course, but the fact that she didn't care about losing something made it less amusing to destroyed… _Right?_ Then why, all of the other times he blackmailed someone, didn't he stop? He joined his two goons near the post and they headed to The Three Broomsticks. He chatted with them and two other fellow Slytherins around a butterbeer and they all made fun of a third year Hufflepuff that came too near of their table. They came back to Hogwarts for supper, and he took his shower before going to bed. While rinsing his hair, a thought came up in his brain._ Did she keep it?_ As soon as he notice he had this thought he chased her away. _Why would I care? Stupid sheet of parchment from a stupid annoying Gryffindork, _he thought furiously, rubbing his head the same way his thought goes. Stopping the water and charming himself dry, he went to bed, stirring the curtains around him. He put his hand automatically under his pillowcase _Damn. It's not here anymore and I don't want to look at that anyway!_ He turn around and went to sleep with some difficulty; too much thoughts in his head to fall fast asleep.

***

The day after, Ginny woke really early; she was one of the first to go breakfast. In the great all, a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were eating slowly, while reading or speaking in low tone. Three Slytherins were sleeping in their bowl and… _gasp…_ He was there too… didn't seem to have more sleep then her, He was playing with his porridge with the tips of his spoon, His head on his free hand looking through his plate. Ginny took a big inspiration and went to sit at the Gryffondor table where four first year gossiping agitatedly and a familiar figure; Hermione.

"Hey! You sure wake up early!"

"Same to you! In fact, I had a lot of difficulty to sleep. I waited in my bed before getting down, I think I'm awake since three…"

"Still worried with those drawing?"

"Err... you… can say that…"

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at her in a silent question.

"Well… I got the confirmation that he saw them… He told me" She clarified when she saw her look "He… _sigh_ He showed them to me and… He…"

"… He…. ?"

"He ripped it off. But it's not that bad, I mean, I repaired it –He wanted to burn them in the first place… don't know why He didn't—but it's… it's different now…"

"You mean because the charm didn't work well or because HE rip them"

"Dalassone…"

"Uh?"

"Thelastone…"

She looked at Hermione with pleading eyes. Pleading not to tell anyone, pleading to help her through that. Hermione let out a sigh and looked at her worst enemy then back at Ginny. It was rare to see Him like that. As if he didn't care what people will think at his sight… But it must be only an impression, because it wasn't like him to do such thing; what people thought of him was His biggest motivation in life. One of the reasons Hermione hated him that much. He looked… Flogging? 

"It's only because it's you. I would never do something _for Him_." 

Ginny didn't had the time to ask Hermione why she was talking about Him, because at that moment, a really tired Ron and a dishevelled Harry _not that he's not normally_, took place beside them. 

"Hey Gin. What's up with the early wake up?" mumbled Ron, taking a toast.

"I had trouble sleeping. It's nothing"

They ate while discussing of something they find odd this year in the school (Well the guys did, Hermione wasn't convicted and Ginny didn't really listen to the conversation. Her own thoughts going mad) and then they left for class. _Divination… Great…_

__

To be continued…

***

__

I hope it was long enough.. Thanks to every one that reviewed, I do read them and I love review. ^-^ Next chapter, we should see Him taking tutoring.


	5. Tutoring

****

A/N: Sorry if I made some time line error, I'm trying not to, but if I miss something, please do tell me. Thank you so much to: Draco-lover (I already got a beta, but thank you), Ms. Raye Sinic, Mage of fire, Dazma (I do try, but if I do that, it takes more time and I feel really guilty already. But I promise to try and put meat sometime soon… In fact I hope this chapter has some.), Jelena, Lee Velviet (poor you), Newt and Salamander. 

***

**__**

Tutoring 

At the end of his lesson, Professor McGonagall called him at her desk. His friend got out of the class and he approached the transfiguration teacher, wondering what he did. He was trying not to disturb too much in transfiguration because he really wanted to have good marks in that subject. Well, not in that subject particularly, in all subjects he tried to have good marks, really. But he had to concentrate more here.

He arrived at her desk and waited while she rummaged through her papers. Professor McGonnagal finally spared him a glance and, still sorting her papers, said:

"You must know that the NEWTs are approaching fast, am I right?"

"Yes, Professor."

__

Like she doesn't know that. She paused and looked at him.

"I am concerned about your marks, I won't hide it to you. I know you are working the best you can and your paper work show that you know the subject really well but still, when it comes to the actual transfiguration…"

"I know that. I'm working on it."

Really, what nerves! As if he did that on purpose. He _was_ trying really hard not to let his marks going down.

"Yes, I know" the Professor continued, "but I'm wondering if you would like some help."

"Help?"

He didn't need help!… _Well… maybe I do… _

"Yes, help. I have a really good student that might be able and willing to help you with that. This student is one year below you, but very good, and the tutorials might be able to soothe that blockage you're having."

"Err… ok."

__

Everything to pass. He thought, he was a Slytherin after all, might as well act like one.

"Great then. I'm going to speak to her today. You'll be advised tomorrow at breakfast to know the details."

"Ok."

"You can go to your next class now."

With that, he left.

The day passed slowly, if normally, without too much incident. He was doing his history homework (speak in great details of the 74th Goblin Rebellion. Name the leaders and their achievement. Four rolls of parchment.) when he heard a tapping sound on the dormitory window. He looked up to see his owl looking at him, waiting to be allowed in the castle. He waved his wand and the window opened, letting the owl in. The animal landed on the arm of the overstuffed sofa he was sitting on. He undid the little silver ribbon and the owl returned outside –probably to the owlery. He closed the window the same way he opened it and broke his family seal stamped on the envelope and unfolded the letter.

__

Son,

Your Father and I are going to be away for a business trip during the Christmas Holidays.

You shall stay at your school for this year.

Your Mother.

WHAT?!? They… Great! And the list for they holiday had already been made. I'll have to ask Professor Snape if I can put my name on it at the last second, He thought, his parents had only _assumed_ that it would be ok with the idea of staying with all those stupid... _Oh magnificent!! Aren't Potter and those Imps of his staying each year?? Damn! Business my ass. It's their Death Eater stuff again I'm sure._

He was so agitated by the fact that he was going to be stuck at Hogwarts with Harry and his friends that he couldn't concentrate on his history homework anymore. After a good half hour of reading the same paragraph again and again he decided to go to bed and ask his head of house in the morning. He put his black silk pyjamas on and got in bed, closing the curtains, and turned on his stomach, automatically putting his right hand in his pillow case… and retrieving it as soon as he noticed it. With _"shouldnavgivintbaktwer"_ as last coherent thought -well, as last thought anyway- he fell asleep.

***

Tuesday had been a really busy day beginning with that homework he didn't finish the night before and ending with a Quidditch Practice, with a demand to Snape in-between. The Professor hadn't say anything out of common. He looked at the letter he showed to him and, with a short nod, returned the piece of parchment to him and told him that it was understandable, he would be added to the list. Wednesday was a pretty normal, pretty boring day; Waking Up, Laughing a bit at Goyle's Expense –he was so sleepy that he almost got out of the common room with his ape-like stuffed slippers-, Breakfast, History, DADA, Laughing at Some Gryffondors for No Real Reason, Diner, Charms, Care of Magical Creature, Picking Up a Fight with Potter, Ending Up in Snape's Office with Potter and McGonagall, Being Told by Cat-Woman that his First Tutoring were to Take Place on Saturday in the Empty Local Next to the Transfiguration Class, Supper, Watching Crabbe Acting Like an Idiot Around a Obviously Non-Interested Ravenclaw, Homework, Bed. 

***

Mumbling to himself, he reached the local Professor McGonagall mentioned, making sure no one saw him there. He opened the door and entered, looking around. There was someone at the farthest side of the room.

"Don't think I'll be nice to you just for that!" He began.

He was about to add something about him still able to hex the other student into last week even if he couldn't turn him into a puffskein, but at that point, the student turned around, white as a sheet and applied the psychology of 'being the wall'. He recognised the now-new-brick as being one of the fans of Potter.

"YOU?!?!"

The brick became whiter, if that was possible

"I.. I.. just… developing"

The student, _Carven… Colsen… Cosin... Colin... Colin! Right! That guy's name's Colin_, pointed at some of his already developed photos. On top was one of Potter catching the snitch against the Hufflepuff team. He began to stride toward Corvin _or whatever_ and the more he walked, the more the human-made-brick was sliding slightly toward the door, still glued to the wall, but moving at least.

"Not YOU!"

The voice surprised him and he turned toward the general goal direction of camera-boy to see… yet another of Potter's fan _Great! I must've picked the wrong door and fallen in a cult reunion!_

"And what do YOU want here, red?"

Colin profited of this exchange and flied out of the room, letting his pictures, forgotten, on the desk.

"I am supposed to meet someone here. Professor McGonagall asked me too."

"Well… I suppose you've found the 'someone' in question"

Ginny stared at him for a moment and, once the aberration of having to be his tutor passed, a twitch in the corner of her mouth and a glint in her eyes appeared, lightning all her pretty face. _FRECKLED! Freckled face!_

"Don't you dare say anything to anybody about this." He warned "I can still make your hair choke you."

"Such originality! I won't tell. Anyway I promised Prof. McGonagall not to."

"Well then, what do we do?"

***

"Relax! It's not by acting like a jerk that you'll be able to do it more easily! You need to concentrate and it's not by thinking about how you hate to do this that you will!" 

"But I _DO_ hate this!"

"Forget that you do! I don't know, think about puppies and kitties if it helps you, I don't care, but don't think you don't want to do the transformation" 

"Look, it's the fortieth time I'm trying this. I'm tired! And those stupid… things… are not even close to a white mouse."

"Take a break if you want. I think that one do look a bit like white mice…" 

He glared at her.

"It's purple with fluo green polkadots, fangs as big as my little finger and ears as big as those of an house-elf!"

"Yeah… but if you look the general height and body-form…"

"… It looks like a bloody monstrosity"

"Right. I wonder what you were thinking to obtain _that_ result. This one certainly doesn't looks like anything"

Ginny pointed a… big skinny brown… thing… (it has the very general shape of a rat with a way too big posterior a wrinkled long muzzle that ended by a round, black nose and big whiskers. Rat-tailed with round ears of 4centimetered in diameter. It had tiny forelegs and the hind legs of a gerbil, but bigger -which gave his posterior an even bigger look- and seemed to have enough brown tan skin to cover three of those things) with her chin. To her surprise, her comment was earned by what was the closest thing to a chuckle she thought he could manage. After five sessions, it was the first time she heard him emit a sound that wasn't meant to be disagreeable. She tried her luck;

"It's too bad those… animals?… will disappear after a couple of hours. You could have opened a pet shop."

"More like a zoo, really," he said, siting down on one of the locals chair.

Ginny sat down on the teacher's chair, behind the big desk where all the experiments that didn't jump of it to explore the local where roaming around. She stroked a little mouse-like animal that had a pretty pink tint with heart-shaped little ears, a tiny bunny tail and two small little white-pink wings. _It's really adorable._ She looked over at him to see what he was doing and saw that he was really busy trying to get off of three mice-like creature, each the size of a chinchilla; one was deep bleu with four rat-like tails with some porcupine pikes, and boar-like defences, the second was grey with long bunny-like ears and antler-like spike on his back, the last one was like a white mouse if you don't take care of the size, the orange eyes, and the 3 centimetres claws at each of his fingers. _Busy! Great!_ She subtly took a quill and a roll of parchment and began drawing all those silly rodents. She was almost the three quarters of them all when she heard someone clearing his voice. She raised her head and saw that he was looking at her –while maintaining the blue chinchilla at good distance with his foot- one eyebrow raised, looking impatient.

"I said I'm ready to try again."

"Oh! Sorry"

She wasn't really sorry, more embarrassed; last time he saw her drawing, he ripped them into pieces, and she rather liked those little rodents muzzling each other on her parchment. She put the quill and parchment away and took an unused mug, put it on the desk and waited for him to try and do a white mouse that actually looked like one… and he did!

"Wow! Relaxing helped you it se…"

She didn't have the time to finish her sentence that the cute little white mouse decided it would be fun to play with the other experiments on the desk and breathed fire on a little half-rat half-bunny that never even asked to live in the first place.

"Umm…"

"Yeah… I'll try again…"

***

To Be Continued…

****

A/N: last minute note; I know _HE_ never saw batman, hating muggles and all, but I'm fairly sure that the term CatWoman can exist anyway… and meanwhile, it gave us a pretty little image of Professor McGonagall in CatWoman's suit. (http://membres.lycos.fr/wolfy136/catwomen.gif) Please Review! é_è I want to know how you find it. And as soon as I found a scanner, I'll show you the brown little guy with too much skin!


End file.
